Don't Touch Me
by LokyCry
Summary: Ada dua oneshot, SasuNaru dan NaruSasu. Chapter 1: Naruto memiliki alergi hingga dia tidak bisa disentuh oleh orang lain. Chapter 2: Sasuke memiliki alergi untuk disentuh apalagi oleh Naruto yang seenaknya menciumnya. BL, gaje, OOC... RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: BL (Sho-ai), OOC, Gaje**

**Harap Baca CATATAN Sebelum Membaca**

**Catatan: Ada dua Oneshot... Bagi yang suka SasuNaru baca Chapter 1, Bagi yang suka NaruSasu baca chapter 2, Bagi yang suka keduanya baca aja dua-duanya. Tapi yang ga suka "DON'T LIKE DON'T READ" OK...**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Touch Me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Alergi-<strong>

Setiap orang memiliki alergi terhadap sesuatu, bisa berupa benda hidup atau mati, makanan dan minuman, ataupun seseorang. Ya, Naruto punya sebuah alergi yaitu alergi bila di sentuh seseorang.

Dia merasa terinfeksi oleh bakteri atau virus bila bersentuhan dengan seseorang walaupun hanya seujung kuku saja.

Seperti saat ini, tanpa sengaja Naruto bersentuhan di belokan koridor dengan seorang cowok berambut raven dan bermata Onyx. Naruto mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kulitnya. Sasuke, nama cowok yang menabrak Naruto tadi hanya men-death glare cowok rambut pirang itu.

"Lain kali, gunakan matamu untuk melihat, Dobe." Kata Sasuke dingin, Naruto memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau yang harusnya melihat dengan jelas, Teme! Jelas-jelas kau menabrakku!" Naruto menunjuk tidak terima ke wajah Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu makin mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

"Dengar ya, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Naruto untuk lebih mendekat, membuat sensai aneh di lengan Naruto yang tersentuh. _Oh.. Tidak… Jangan Sekarang…_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau kubilang gunakan matamu dengan benar maka gunakan semestinya. Mengerti, Baka-Dobe." Sasuke lagi-lagi men-death glare Naruto tetapi cowok di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak mendengarkan satu patah katapun dari mulut Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto gemetaran.

"Lepaskan.." Naruto terdengar berbisik dibandingkan berbicara dengan normal.

"Hn..?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tanda bingung. Mata Naruto menatap tajam ke mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme!" dengan sekali hentakan Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggamannya dari Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto menampakkan bintik-bintik merah tanda alergi, Sasuke terkesiap.

"Kau.." Sasuke berusaha berbicara tetapi mulutnya tertahan oleh tatapan marah Naruto.

"KAU MEMBUAT ALERGIKU MUNCUL, TEME!" Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil menggaruk beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau terlihat seperti kue coklat dengan taburan kismis… Menarik." Sasuke menyentuh ujung dagunya sambil menyeringai membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tidak Akur-<strong>

Bukan suatu rahasia lagi di sekolah Konoha High School, bahwa Naruto memiliki alergi untuk di sentuh orang lain. Teman-teman dan beberapa guru memaklumi hal tersebut sehingga mereka tidak pernah berani untuk menyentuh seujung jaripun ke tubuh Naruto. Tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki pikiran bahwa menyentuh Naruto adalah sebuah keharusan.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyentuhku, Teme!" Naruto berusaha menghindar dari tangan Sasuke yang berusaha untuk menggapainya.

"Tapi aku lapar, Dobe." Sasuke masih mengejar Naruto yang melarikan diri dari sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kalau lapar, makan sana! Jangan menyentuhku!" Naruto berkelit ketika Sasuke berusaha menyentuh ujung kepalanya.

"Aku mau kue coklat dengan taburan kismis yang sepertimu." Jawab Sasuke enteng yang masih terus berusaha menggapai Naruto.

"Kau mes~… Akkhhhhh! Alergi ku!" Sasuke berhasil mencengkram tangan Naruto membuat bintik-bintik merah itu kembali lagi. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau kelewatan, Teme! Sekarang ambilkan spray anti alergi ku!" Jerit Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah tas miliknya yang tergeletak tidak terlalu jauh dari jarak mereka. Sasuke berjalan pelan kemudian mengacak-acak isi tas Naruto. "Yang ini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol spray berwarna bening.

"Iya! Cepat semprotkan padaku, Teme!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke arahnya kemudian berjongkok tepat di hadapan Naruto.

**-SRUUUTTT- **Spray di semprotkan. "ARGHHHH…. MATAKU! Kenapa Di Wajahku, Teme!" Naruto meraung-raung membuat Sasuke bingung. "Harus di wajah'kan?" Ujar Sasuke tenang. Naruto melirik kesal.

"KAU ITU BODOH! TEME SIALAN!" Teriak Naruto penuh dengan kemarahan membuat sang Uchiha muda men-deathglare tidak senang. Kemudian…

**-SRUUUTT-** Spray di semprotkan lagi. "ARRGGHHH…MATAKU!" Naruto berteriak sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan sangat tenang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kangen-<strong>

Naruto saat ini berada di kamarnya yang nyaman dan penuh warna cerah. Tidak ada Sasuke mesum, tidak ada alergi, tidak ada Sasuke brengsek, tidak ada alergi… _ahh.,. senangnya…_ pikir Naruto sambil merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk.

Naruto melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukan pukul 10 pagi, hari ini hari libur tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan Naruto. Dia hanya bermalas-malasan di rumahnya yang minimalis. Seharusnya dia sudah tertidur bila bertemu kasur dan bantal tapi sejak dua jam yang lalu matanya tidak bisa terlelap, dia hanya membolak-balik kan posisi tidurnya.

"Ahhkk… kenapa aku ini, sejak tadi aku memikirkan Sasuke-teme itu." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kesal lalu memeluk bantal kesayangannya. _Tidak ada yang menjahiliku, rasanya sepi sekali, _kata hati Naruto sambil terus memikirkan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah.

"Sasuke…" Bisik Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

"Ya, Dobe?" Suara seorang cowok dari balik jendela membuat Naruto kaget. "Sa…SASUKE! Kenapa kau…" Naruto menunjuk gugup ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dari jendela kamar.

"Kenapa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke enteng sambil membuka jendela kamar Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di rumahku?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku hanya lewat depan rumahmu, aku lapar, jadi aku masuk saja." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan delikan marah Naruto. "Kalau kau lapar, ke toko Ichiraku saja sana!" Seru Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Aku tidak suka ramen, aku mau kue coklat dengan taburan kismis." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung memerah. Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Wajahmu seperti tomat, aku juga suka tomat lho, Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang makin membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Pergi saja kau, Teme!" **–DUAAKK-** Naruto menendang Sasuke yang sukses terkapar di lantai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jalan-jalan-<strong>

Sasuke berguling-guling malas di kasur Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan kesal sambil memegang nampan yang berisi cemilan dan Orange jus. Sasuke menaruh dagunya di bantal Naruto sambil melirik malas ke Orange jus yang disodorkan Naruto.

"Tidak ada jus Tomat ya?" Tanya Sasuke dingin tanpa mempedulikan urat kemarahan Naruto. "Kalau mau jus tomat, pergi sana ke penjual minuman!" Kata Naruto penuh dengan nada sebal.

"Kau tidak imut." Kali ini pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya di lempari bantal oleh Naruto. "Uhhkk, kenapa kau harus ke rumahku sih.." Kata Naruto frustasi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Sasuke mendeliknya dengan malas.

"Dobe, ayo kita jalan-jalan. Aku bosan." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil tetap memakan cemilan yang disodorkan Naruto. "Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi mulai bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengganti baju.

"Aku mau ke taman."

"Uhmm.. ok.. sebentar aku ganti baju.." Naruto menarik salah satu baju dan celana. Sasuke hanya mengamati kegiatan Naruto sambil memakan cemilan.

"Teme.."

"Hn..?"

"Bisa tidak kau jangan menatapku saat aku ganti baju?"

"Hn…"

"Teme…"

"Hn… apalagi, Dobe?"

"JANGAN MENARIK-NARIK CELANAKU, TEME!" Naruto terus mempertahankan celana nya dari tarikan mesum Sasuke. "Aku ingin mengintip sedikit." Jawab Sasuke penuh dengan kemesuman tingkat tinggi.

**-DUAAK-** Sasuke ditendang keluar dari kamar oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

"Udaranya sejuk." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika mereka berdua berjalan-jalan ke taman. Di sebelahnya Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat tingkah lucu Naruto.

"Dobe, ada yang ingin kukatakan." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap langit biru cerah yang tepat berada di atasnya. Naruto menengok penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. "Katakan saja, Teme." Naruto melompat-lompat kecil lalu mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat ke kursi taman di sebelah Sasuke.

"Seminggu lagi aku akan pindah rumah. Kita tidak bisa bertetangga lagi." Ujar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melongo. "Kau.. bilang apa, Teme?" Tanya Naruto berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya lagi.

"Lupakan saja." Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Naruto sambil melihat pemandangan sekitar taman. Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa, pikirannya masih mencerna perkataan Sasuke. _Tujuh hari lagi bersama Sasuke… rasanya terlalu cepat._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>-Sedih-<strong>

Sudah dua hari sejak mereka pergi ke taman, Naruto terus-terusan memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. _Lima hari lagi, Sasuke akan pergi…. Aku pasti sangat kesepian.._ pikir Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja.

"Naruto-kun…" Suara lembut Hinata mengusik lamunan Naruto. "Ya, Hinata-chan?" Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya. Hinata menaikan satu alisnya, "Kau terlihat pucat, kau sakit, Naruto-kun?" Hinata berusaha menggapai kening Naruto, tetapi dia ingat kalau Naruto memiliki alergi untuk disentuh jadi diurungkannya niatnya dan hanya menatap Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Naruto berusaha tersenyum lagi dan Hinata menaggapinya dengan senyuman paling manis.

Kakashi-sensei masuk ke ruang kelas, membuat beberapa siswa langsung sigap duduk ke bangkunya masing-masing. Naruto seakan tidak peduli, dia lebih memilih bergelung di mejanya, matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Naruto menatap cowok pirang itu lalu tersenyum, bibirnya membentuk pola yang dilihat Naruto sebagai "I Love You".

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya yang merona merah lalu bibirnya juga membentuk pola yang ditangkap oleh Sasuke sebagai kata "Teme".

Sasuke tersenyum dan Naruto terlihat salah tingkah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Katakan-<strong>

Hari ini jam pulang sekolah di percepat karena ada rapat guru, Naruto berjalan pulang dengan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan membuat Naruto menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Teme.." Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn..?" Sasuke tetap menatap ke depan, sepertinya dia lebih asyik memandang jalan daripada memandang Naruto yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Katakan sesuatu.." Naruto berjalan di sisi Sasuke sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hn, Dobe." Ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar, Naruto yang di sebelahnya langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto langsung berbalik menatap cowok pirang yang sedang ngambek itu.

"Kau kenapa sih, Dobe?" Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana sambil tetap menatap Naruto yang cemberut.

"Katakan sesuatu selain 'Hn' mu itu, Teme." Naruto berusaha men-deathglare Sasuke tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Sasuke hanya menatapnya diam. "Ayo katakana sesuatu, teme." Paksa Naruto lagi.

"Katakan apa, Dobe?" Sasuke malah semakin bingung dengan tingkah Naruto.

_Katakan kalau kau suka aku, katakan seperti itu, setidaknya itu akan meringankan beban pikiranku karena kau akan pergi, teme…_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati, tetapi bibirnya tetap menutup dan matanya menunggu Sasuke berbicara. Sasuke mulai membuka bibirnya..

"Aku Mencintaimu, Dobe." Satu kalimat yang langsung membuat Naruto tertegun kemudian merubah ekspresinya jadi melembut.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang langsung beranjak pergi, dibelakangnya Naruto hanya tersenyum. Tangan Naruto ingin menggapai tangan Sasuke, tetapi lagi-lagi dia takut akan alerginya. Untuk saat itu, sepanjang hidupnya baru kali Naruto merasa menyesal memiliki penyakit alergi itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pisah-<strong>

Sudah dua hari sejak kepindahan Sasuke, bangku Sasuke yang kosong malah makin membuat Naruto tersiksa. Mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari meja Sasuke dan terus berharap bahwa Sasuke ada disana.

Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu membuka lagi… Sasuke tidak ada…

Naruto memejamkan matanya lagi lalu membuka perlahan…. Tetap saja Sasuke tidak ada disana…

"Wajahmu aneh, Naruto." Suara Sai mengusik pikiran Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan malas, lalu lebih memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja. Sai menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk tepat di depan Naruto, "Memikirkan Sasuke?" Tanya Sai lagi, Naruto hanya mendeliknya kesal. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Naruto lalu berusaha menyentuh rambut dan pipi Naruto.

"Ahhkk.. Sai.. alergiku muncul…" Naruto menepis tangan Sai dari wajahnya lalu dengan panik mengambil Spray anti alergi miliknya dari dalam tas. Wajah yang disentuh Sai mulai menampakan bintik-bintik merah dan gatal, tetapi Naruto tidak menemukan sama sekali Spray yang dicarinya.

"Mencari ini?" Sai menemukan botol spray di bawah meja Naruto, "Ah iya, kau temukan dimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tadi jatuh saat kau mencari di dalam tas. Mau ku semprotkan?" Tanya Sai yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan anggukan kepala.

**-Sruuttt-** Sai menyemprotkan di pipi Naruto dengan lembut berbeda saat dulu Sasuke menyemprotkan ke wajahnya dengan kasar. "Naruto… Apa spray nya kena mata?" Tanya Sai khawatir yang melihat Naruto meneteskan airmatanya. "Tidak apa-apa…" Jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya yang tumpah.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sasuke-<strong>

Naruto sudah sampai di rumah ketika jam mulai menunjukan pukul 3 sore hari. Naruto sedikit merasa lelah, kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya terus menatap jendela kamarnya berharap Sasuke akan muncul sambil tersenyum mengejek kearahnya, tetapi nihil tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Naruto menenggelamkan lagi wajahnya ke bantal berusaha meredam isak tangisnya.

"Baka-teme…" Ucap Naruto sambil memandang ruang hampa dijendela. Tangan Naruto erat memeluk bantal putih miliknya, "Aku kangen padamu, Teme…hiks.." Sambung Naruto yang kali ini tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kalau kau menangis seperti itu, gendang telingaku bakal pecah, Dobe." Suara Sasuke yang bersandar di jendela kamar Naruto membuat cowok pirang itu kaget. Matanya langsung membulat ketika menatap sosok cowok berambut raven yang bertengger malas di jendelanya.

"Sa..Sasuke…?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya sambil berusaha berdiri. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan senyuman lalu masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Kangen padaku, Dobe?" Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Naruto menahan isak tangisnya dan berlari menuju Sasuke lalu….

**-DUAAK-** Sasuke dihajar Naruto yang masih dengan isak tangis tertahan nya. "Kenapa… kau pergi, teme… hiks.. kau, Baka-Teme…" Naruto bahkan lupa akan alerginya dan terus menerus memukuli Sasuke yang hanya tersenyum di tindih oleh cowok pirang itu.

**-GREEBB-** Sasuke memeluk Naruto kemudian berbisik lembut di telinga Naruto, "Aku juga kangen padamu, Dobe."

"Baka-Teme." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kesal lalu menarik kerahnya dengan kasar membuat Sasuke kaget.

"Hmmmph…" Ciuman singkat dari Naruto membuat jantung Sasuke seakan-akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. "Phuaahh…" Naruto melepaskan ciuman singkatnya lalu menyentuhkan keningnya di kening Sasuke, "Jangan pernah pergi lagi, Teme… Berjanjilah." Kata Naruto lagi tetapi Sasuke malah terlihat bingung.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana kok, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil menjauhkan dari tindihan Naruto.

"Tapi kau bilang, kau pindah rumah." Ujar Naruto yang bengong. Sasuke merapikan Bajunya lagi lalu memandang cowok pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Iya, kini rumahku ada di blok sebelah… hanya beberapa meter dari rumahmu. Aku hanya sedih kita tidak bisa bertetangga lagi." Kata Sasuke enteng tanpa menyadari aura pembunuh Naruto.

"KAU BRENGSEK, TEME!" **-DUAAAK-** Naruto menendang keluar Sasuke dari rumahnya. "Hei, Dobe, buka pintu.." Sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Naruto tetapi cowok pirang itu malah melemparinya dengan barang-barang dirumah. "Mati Saja Kau, Teme!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

**=_= Satu Fic gaje dariku... bagi yang ingin membaca NaruSasu klik "NEXT" bagi yang tidak suka diharapkan jangan membaca karena akan mengakibatkan pendarahan otak yang merangsang ingin nge-FLAME... hehehehehehe... "Kidding"**

**RNR plis...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Warning: BL(Sho-ai), OOC, Gaje**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Touch Me 2<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Sensitif-<strong>

Sasuke seperti pagi biasanya, selalu menyiapkan sesuatu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Tangannya dengan gesit memasukkan beberapa tablet obat alergi dan sepray anti bakteri ke dalam tasnya. Oh, dan jangan lupa sabun cair pencuci tangan dan beberapa lembar tissue kering yang harus steril.

"Yup, selesai." Bisik Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Mata Sasuke beralih dengan cepat untuk menggapai sarung tangan karet khusus miliknya, dengan sarung tangan ini dia bebas menyentuh benda kotor di sekitarnya termasuk orang yang menurut Sasuke sangat 'kotor'.

.

"Yooo… Teme!" Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke yang memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ekor mata Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke makhluk berambut pirang yang memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu. Naruto berusaha merangkul pundak Sasuke tetapi cowok raven itu lebih gesit 2 detik dari Naruto sehingga Sasuke terhindar dari sentuhan kotor Naruto.

"Gaaahhh…. Kau itu sok bersih, Teme! Padahal otakmu itu lebih kotor dibandingkan siapa pun." Kata Naruto santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana tanpa menghiraukan pandangan terhina Sasuke.

"Otakmu itu yang lebih kotor, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tenang sambil terus berjalan di koridor sekolah mendahului Naruto 2 langkah. Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dari belakang kemudian pikiran usil terlintas dari otak liciknya. Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Teme, aku lapar… Aku tidak sanggup berjalan." Naruto memeluk Sasuke dari belakang membuat cowok raven itu sedikit kelabakan. "Le..Lepaskan aku, Dobe!" Protes Sasuke panik, Naruto menyeringai kemudian kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi Sasuke.

"A… Aaa..aaa.." Sasuke terbata-bata tubuhnya mulai membeku. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk ciuman nya, Sas-Uke." Kata Naruto yang meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya tetap dengan keadaan membeku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Toilet-<strong>

Jam istirahat di lewatkan oleh Sasuke untuk membersihkan pipinya yang 'suci' dari ciuman 'kotor' sang Uzumaki. Sesekali gerutuan keluar dari bibir tipis cowok raven itu. Tangannya menggosok dengan cepat pipi bekas kecupan Naruto, membuat daerah di sekitar wajahnya itu memerah.

Sasuke paling anti kalau di sentuh oleh orang lain, hal itu langsung membuat dirinya sedikit pusing dan mual-mual atau mungkin pingsan. Entahlah, yang pasti Sasuke jarang bersentuhan, dan sekali bersentuhan malah harus kena cium si Dobe-Naruto.

"Uhkkk…" Sasuke mulai merasakan pusing ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di koridor, perutnya pun terasa mual. Sasuke berusaha mencengkram pegangan wastafel agar tidak terjatuh. Memalukan bagi keluarga Uchiha bila sampai pingsan di tempat kotor begini.

"Kau terlihat pucat, Teme." Suara Naruto hampir membuat pegangan Sasuke terlepas. Dengan panik Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto yang memanggul tas olahraganya di pundak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Dobe." Sasuke berbalik lagi menatap cermin kemudian meneruskan kegiatannya membersihkan pipi pucatnya.

"Hei, sudah cukup, Teme! Pipi mu sudah memerah." Tangan Naruto dengan cepat menghentikan kegiatan Sasuke. Untung Naruto hanya menggenggam lengan baju Sasuke, kalau bersentuhan antar kulit mungkin Sasuke akan membeku dan pusing lagi.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kemudian menepis tangan Naruto. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Sambung Sasuke sambil merapikan beberapa alat disenfektan dan antiseptic miliknya.

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung. _Padahal tadi hanya pipinya saja yang memerah… kenapa wajahnya juga memerah? Jangan-jangan alerginya bertambah parah… Gaaahh… ini gawat sekali…_ Pikir Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

Di luar toilet, Sasuke berusaha tetap berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari normal. _Alergiku bertambah parah, kali ini dada ku yang terasa panas dan berdetak kencang…_ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Introgasi-<strong>

Tingkah Sasuke mulai sangat aneh belakangan ini. Dia mulai menghindar dari Naruto bahkan lebih dari 2 meter. Kakashi mengerti akan tingkah Sasuke yang bakal alergi di sentuh orang tapi menghindari Naruto? Apa itu tidak aneh? Naruto kan jarang untuk menyentuh Sasuke, tetapi kenapa cowok raven itu selalu menghindar dengan jarak seekstrim itu? Karena penasaran akhirnya Kakashi memanggil Sasuke ke ruang guru.

Sasuke berada di hadapan Kakashi dengan sangat tenang, berbeda bila dia berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto. Kakashi mulai mendesah pelan.

"Ne, Sasuke-san… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Kakashi mulai membuka pembicaraan tetapi matanya tidak beralih sama sekali dari buku icha-icha paradise miliknya. Sasuke memandangnya serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… Kenapa Sensei berbicara seperti itu?" Ujar Sasuke, mata Kakashi mulai beralih ke anak didiknya ini. "Maksudku, ada apa antara kau dan Naruto?" Sambung Kakashi sambil melirik lagi icha-icha paradise di tangannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku… hanya alergi.." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi agak lambat dan ada sedikit nada panik, hal itu membuat Kakashi tertarik untuk lebih memperhatikan tingkah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha ini. _Tidak biasanya Sasuke menjawab agak lambat dan berpikir seperti ini, pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan…_ Kata Kakashi dalam hati yang masih melihat tingkah gugup Sasuke.

"Hanya alergi? Alergi yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menutup buku icha-icha paradise miliknya. Sasuke masih tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Kakashi.

"Entahlah, biasanya alergiku hanya pusing dan sedikit mual, tetapi kalau di sentuh atau berdekatan dengan Naruto alergi ku tambah parah.." Kata Sasuke. Kakashi menaikkan satu alisnya tanda bingung.

"Alergi yang bagaimana?" Kali ini pertanyaan Kakashi makin membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman.

"Seperti jantungku panas dan ingin meledak karena terlalu berdetak cepat. Napasku juga jadi agak tersendat-sendat, kemudian wajahku seperti terbakar." Jawab Sasuke penuh tatapan ketakutan. Kakashi terbelalak mendengar pengakuan Sasuke kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu.. bukan alergi, Sasuke.. itu.." Kakashi berdehem untuk menetralisir perasaannya, bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang manis kepada orang lain. Sasuke menatap terkejut ke arah gurunya ini.

"Apakah ini suatu penyakit? Aku tidak mau mati, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya membuat jari-jarinya sakit, kepalanya tertunduk dengan badan gemetaran.

"Bu..bukan itu…" Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Apakah umurku pendek? Apakah penyakit ini tidak bisa di sembuhkan?"

"A..Anu.. Sasuke.. itu.."

"Cukup! Kalau begini aku permisi saja…" Sasuke menahan gemetaran di badannya. Kemudian berlari ke luar dari ruang guru. Kakashi menghela napas berat. Tiba-tiba…

.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE HINGGA DIA HAMPIR MENANGIS SEPERTI ITU!" Naruto berteriak marah sambil menunjuk ke Kakashi.

"Bu..bukan itu…"

"Akan ku adukan pada Iruka-sensei kalau kau melakukan pelecahan pada Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto seraya pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang ingin menangis di pojokan ruangan.

.

Esoknya tersiar kabar tentang pelecehan Kakashi terhadap seorang murid bernama Sasuke, kabar itu membuat Iruka menangis meraung-raung, sedangkan Kakashi menyiapkan dirinya untuk seppuku.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Penyakit-<strong>

Sasuke berusaha mencari tau penyakit apa yang ada di tubuhnya sekarang ini. Seluruh buku di perpustakaan sudah di lahapnya habis tetapi tidak ada sama sekali penyakit yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang di deritanya ini.

Sasuke menghela napas letih sambil menutup buku terakhir, kemudian matanya beralih ke arah komputer di perpustakaan tersebut. _Mungkin dari internet aku akan mengetahui apa nama penyakit ku ini…_ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyalakan komputer dan memulai browsing nya. Matanya menjelajah setiap situs yang di sediakan oleh Google. Hingga terhenti di sebuah situs yang bertuliskan 'Ayo Kenali Nama Penyakitmu'. Sasuke meng-klik situs tadi.

Mata Sasuke menjelajah setiap kalimat yang terpampang di layar komputer, kemudian mulai membacanya.

**Apakah kau selalu merasakan hal aneh di dirimu? Seperti gejala jantungmu yang berdetak kencang dan napasmu tersengal-sengal? Atau dadamu terasa seperti terbakar dan wajahmu memanas?**

Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk pelan lalu mulai membaca lagi.

**Apakah gejala tersebut di akibatkan oleh seseorang? Orang yang bahkan hanya melihatnya saja membuatmu tidak sanggup untuk bernapas, dan ketika dia mendekat gejala pertama adalah detak jantung bertambah cepat? **

Sasuke terdiam karena semua kalimat di situs ini benar-benar mengena di dijantungnya. Cowok raven itu mulai terlihat serius lalu membaca kelanjutannya.

**Tenang saja, itu bukan suatu penyakit serius…** Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah membaca tulisan itu tapi matanya jatuh pada kalimat selanjutnya. **Nama penyakit itu adalah CINTA**.

Sasuke terdiam. Lalu…

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke sukses menghancurkan komputernya, seperti seorang pejuang yang mempertahankan negaranya, Sasuke menyeka keringat dari keningnya. _Fiuuuhh… aku berhasil menghancurkan sebuah situs mengerikan. Untunglah tidak ada korban yang berjatuhan akibat situs ini…_ Dan Sasuke meninggalkan perpustakaan seperti seorang pahlawan yang telah menhancurkan kompeni negaranya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Just Friend-<strong>

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya, padahal kelas telah di tinggalkan beberapa siswa yang pergi menuju kantin untuk istirahat. Mata Onyx Sasuke memandang pemandangan yang menurutnya 'mengerikan' untuk di lihat.

"Naruto, kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Suara seorang cowok membuat Naruto berpaling dari tugas hukuman yang di berikan oleh Kakashi-sensei karena dia ketiduran saat pelajaran Matematika.

"Tidak, Sai. Aku masih banyak tugas." Jawab Naruto yang menghela napas letih. Sai tersenyum kemudian menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Naruto. Sasuke yang tepat berada di belakang mereka hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu." Kata Sai lagi yang dapat tatapan haru dari Naruto. Sasuke mengerinyit tidak suka tapi matanya tidak beralih dari Naruto dan Sai.

"Wah, kau pintar ya, Sai. Hebat!" Puji Naruto yang membuat pipi Sai merona merah. "Aku tidak begitu pintar, Naruto." Jawab Sai merendah yang makin membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya memandang mereka dengan raut wajah tidak suka. _Apanya yang pintar? Aku seribu kali lipat lebih pintar di bandingkan Sai…_ jerit Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lalu soal yang ini bagaimana, Sai?" Tunjuk Naruto ke bukunya yang membuat Sai lebih mendekat lagi ke arah Naruto. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kalau soal ini, menggunakan rumus yang ini saja." Jawab Sai sambil menyentuh tangan Naruto dan menggerakkan pulpen yang sedang di genggam Naruto. Sasuke makin keliatan kesal.

**-BRAAK-** gebrakan meja dari arah belakang Sai dan Naruto sukses membuat mereka berdua kaget. Tatapan marah Sasuke membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Ka..kau kenapa, Teme?" Ujar Naruto sedikit gugup sedangkan disebelahnya Sai hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Apa kau cemburu melihat kami, Uchiha-san?" Tanya Sai enteng masih dengan senyum dinginnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglare mematikannya, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh pada Sai.

Sai masih tersenyum kemudian mulai membuka suara lagi, "Aku bilang kalau kau cembu~.." **–PLAAK-** Sasuke menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di samping kepala Sai membuat cowok yang suka tersenyum itu sedikit kaget.

Sasuke tersenyum dingin, "Aku hanya menepuk nyamuk yang menganggu ku, itu saja." Kemudian Sasuke melenggang pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto dan Sai yang masih membeku.

Naruto melirik Sai, "Kau itu sejenis nyamuk ya, Sai?" kali ini Naruto yang mendapat tatapan death glare dari Sai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pahlawan-<strong>

Jam pelajaran berakhir dengan cepat, Sasuke segera melenggang pergi sebelum Naruto berusaha mencegatnya lagi. Sepanjang jalan menuju pulang Sasuke terus berpikir dan sesekali menampakkan wajah memerah dan kesal.

Sasuke masih mengingat tingkah konyolnya yang berpura-pura menepuk nyamuk padahal dia hanya cemburu melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan Sai. _Tunggu dulu… aku cemburu? Tidak.. tidak.. pasti ada yang salah dengan otakku hingga aku berpikir seperti itu…_ Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu berhenti sebentar di pinggir jalan. Sasuke berusaha menutupi degup jantung nya yang tidak karuan.

"Hai, Manis…" Suara parau seorang cowok membuat Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya. Ada dua orang cowok dan satu cewek berambut merah dan berkacamata yang di seragamnya terukir nama "Karin".

"Suigetsu, sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Kata cowok satunya menghentikan tindakan ingin melecehkan temannya ini pada Sasuke. "Ayolah, Jugo. Kita bersenang-senang dulu dengan cowok manis ini." Kata Suigetsu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menatap dingin tak berekspresi. "Suigetsu, kau keterlaluan menggoda cowok dari sekolah sebelah." Kali ini cewek bernama Karin yang membuka suara tetapi tingkah dan perkatannya tidak sama, buktinya malah dia yang kelihatan senang untuk melecehkan Sasuke.

"Pergi." Suara dingin Sasuke membuat ketiga orang itu terdiam, Suigetsu tersenyum mengejek lalu mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. "Kau manis sekali kalau marah." Kata Suigetsu lagi sambil memberi kode pada Jugo untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Jugo memegang erat kedua tangan Sasuke, hingga cowok raven itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali tetapi ekspresi Sasuke tetap dingin. Mata Sasuke men-deathglare tidak terima ketika Suigetsu menyentuh leher putih Sasuke. Alergi Sasuke mulai kumat.

_Sial, jangan pingsan dulu…. Kalau pingsan disini habislah aku…_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Karin yang melihat hanya berusaha menutup hidungnya yang mimisan.

.

"Yoo… ingin bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku?" Suara seorang cowok yang di kenal Sasuke terlihat berjongkok di atas pagar pembatas. Cengiran Naruto entah kenapa malah membuat Sasuke lega. Naruto melompat dari pagar pembatas tepat dihadapan Suigetsu lalu tersenyum penuh aura pembunuh.

**-GREBB-** Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Suigetsu yang menyentuh leher Sasuke, lalu berbisik dengan sangat pelan ke telinga Suigetsu. "Kau akan terima akibatnya bila menyetuh Sasuke, brengsek." Kemudian…

**-DUAAKK-** Suigetsu terlempar ke tembok saat ditendang oleh Naruto. "Ingin lagi?" Tanya Naruto tetap menampilkan senyuman pembunuhnya. Suigetsu menyeka darah di ujung mulutnya dengan marah lalu memberi kode pada Jugo untuk ikut menghajar Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hei, Dobe.." Sasuke berbicara kepada Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ya, Teme?" Jawab Naruto enteng sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menghela napas berat lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau datang kesini untuk menyelamatkanku'kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku'kan seorang pahlawan." Jawab Naruto penuh dengan semangat tinggi yang malah membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan urat-urat kemarahannya. "LALU KENAPA KAU BISA KALAH! PAHLAWAN TIDAK ADA YANG KALAH, DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke kesal karena saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto terikat di sebuah bangunan yang tua dengan ketiga orang 'penjahat' tadi masih menatap mereka dengan kesal.

"Ya… Pahlawan juga bisa kalah, Teme… hahahaha!" Jawab Naruto enteng dengan penuh babak belur di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng kesal.

"Hei, Jugo… bawa Sasuke kesini." Perintah Suigetsu. Jugo menarik paksa Sasuke lalu menjatuhkannya tepat dihadapan Suigetsu.

"Kau itu manis tapi tidak penurut sama sekali ya." Suigetsu menarik dagu Sasuke hingga Suigetsu bisa melihat tatapan marah Sasuke.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek." Bisik Sasuke penuh dendam. Suigetsu terlihat kesal lalu mendorong Sasuke ke lantai denga keras. "Kau masih belum mengerti siapa boss disini ya? Akan ku ajari kau sopan santun." Ujar Suigetsu penuh nada kesal.

Suigetsu mengendorkan sampul dasinya lalu melepaskan ikat pinggang miliknya. "Kita akan lihat seberapa tangguh dirimu itu." Kata suigetsu sambil terkekeh geli, lalu mulai melepaskan kancing baju Sasuke.

.

"HOIII, BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto penuh kemarahan, membuat Suigetsu mendelik kesal. "Kau itu berisik ya, pirang." Kata Suigetsu lagi lalu memberi kode pada Jugo untuk membereskan Naruto.

**-DUAAKK-** Naruto dihajar oleh Jugo tepat dikepala membuat darah segar mengalir dari kepala Naruto. "Naruto!" Sasuke memanggil cowok pirang itu dengan panik, tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau mencemaskan aku, ya?" Kata Naruto masih dengan menampilkan cengirannya.

"Bodoh, kenapa saat ini pun kau tetap tertawa, Dobe." Nada suara Sasuke terdengar kesal dan khawatir, tapi Naruto lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. "Pahlawan harus tetap tersenyum. Kalau tidak, orang yang akan diselamatkannya akan sedih. Aku tidak mau kau sedih, teme." Jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan erat berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Hei, Teme. Jangan menangis. Aku masih tersenyum kok, jadi jangan sedih." Kata Naruto lagi yang menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Suigetsu yang melihat pemandangan itu terlihat muak kemudian memberi kode pada Jugo untuk terus menghajar Naruto.

**-DUAAKK-** Naruto dihajar lagi oleh Jugo, kali ini dengan tongkat pemukul… "Berhenti..!" teriak Sasuke.

**-DUAAAKK-** kali ini Naruto hampir hilang kesadaran… "Kumohon hentikan…" Sasuke tidak tahan lagi, air matanya mulai mengalir. "Kumohon, hentikan…" Sasuke meringkuk dilantai sambil terus menatap Naruto yang dihajar habis-habisan.

**-BREETT-** Tali ikatan Naruto terlepas, di tangan Naruto tergenggam pecahan kaca untuk melepaskan ikatannya. Mata Naruto berkilat marah melihat Sasuke yang menangis. "Sudah kubilang, berani menyentuh Sasuke apalagi membuatnya menangis, akan kuhajar kalian."

Jugo yang kaget langsung mulai mengahajar lagi, tapi kali ini serangannya di tahan oleh Naruto. **–DUAAKK- **Jugo terlempar ke lantai di tendang oleh Naruto.

"Cih.." Suigetsu yang melihat itu langsung turun tangan, Tangannya menggapai potongan kayu lalu mulai menerjang Naruto.

Naruto bersalto di udara lalu tendangannya tepat menghantam kepala Suigetsu hingga terlempar di tumpukan batu-batu di sisi bangunan. Mata Naruto men-detahglare Karin, membuat cewek berambut merah itu ketakutan lalu kabur melarikan diri.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Teme?" Naruto berusaha melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih menunduk. Tiba-tiba…

**-PLAAK-** Sasuke menampar Naruto masih dengan air mata di pipinya. Naruto yang kaget hanya menyentuh bekas tamparan Sasuke.

"Gaahh… apa-apan kau, Teme. Padahal aku sudah capek-capek menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau malah menamparku… kau ini sama sekali tidak punya perasa~.." **–GREEB-** Sasuke memeluk Naruto, yang langsung menghentikan coletehan cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Kalau lain kali kau membuat aku menangis karena khawatir padamu, kau akan ku tampar lebih dari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Hn, Teme." Jawab Naruto tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sandiwara-<strong>

Sejak insiden "pahlawan" itu, Sasuke tidak merasa alergi lagi disentuh oleh Naruto. Malah Sasuke lebih akrab lagi dengan cowok pirang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"Naruto, Aku menyukaimu." Seorang cowok berambut hitam kini berada di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum. Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf, ya, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Jawaban Naruto membuat cowok dihdapannya ini kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku?" kata cowok berambut hitam tadi. Naruto lagi-lagi hanya menggaruk kepalanya saja.

.

"Oi, Dobe…" Suara Sasuke terdengar ketika sosok itu menatap Naruto dan Sai di belakang sekolah. Sai yang menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto merasa terganggu ketika Sasuke seenaknya memeluk Naruto.

"Sekali lagi, maaf ya, Sai. Aku sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto sambil melenggang pergi dengan Sasuke, meninggalkan Sai yang patah hati.

.

.

.

"Oi, bos, honor kita mana?" Kata Suigetsu sambil menagih bayaran pada bosnya.

"Sabar, acting kalian hebat, tapi lain kali jangan menghajarku kelewatan ya, sakit nih." Kata si 'boss' lagi yang memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya itu.

"Maaf deh, Naruto. Aku kelewatan ya, menghajarnya." Kata Jugo lagi yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan tertawa. "Bayaranku mana?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Iya, iya.. sabar…" Kata Naruto lagi sambil membagi-bagi duit kepada tiga 'penjahat bayaran' tadi.

.

. "Oi, Dobe… ayo pulang." Suara Sasuke membuat Naruto panik lalu mengusir Suigetsu, Jugo dan Karin. "Iya, sebentar." Kata Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke. "Mereka siapa? Kok sepertinya aku kenal?" Tanya Sasuke yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan tertawa hambar. "Ah, cuma perasaan kamu aja, sayang."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Ahhh... buat dua Fic, gaje-gaje semua... ga jelas jalan ceritanya... hahahaha... yasudahlah RNR plis...**


End file.
